metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Huey Emmerich
Huey Emmerich is a character that appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. He is Hal Emmerich's father. It is notable that the technologically-advanced wheelchair that Huey rides bears almost no resemblance to the standard wheelchair used in the mid '70s, the setting of MPW. Biography Early Life Huey Emmerich was born on August 6, 1945, the day of the Hiroshima bombings, his father being one of the members of the Manhattan Project. He was born a paraplegic, unable to walk. Operation Peace Walker At some point, he received blueprints for a bipedal system from Coldman that was developed by the Soviets. It is implied that Coldman and Huey had "stolen" the blueprints from the Soviet Union.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker: Huey: I won't let you use my CREATION like that! Coldman: Your creation? That thing wasn't even your idea to begin with. You stole it, didn't you? Coldman edges him toward the end of the stairs Huey: ...S-Stole it? You're one to talk! You got the idea for bipedal locomotion from the communists in the first place! He was then hired by the CIA and Coldman to build the Perfect Deterrant for the Peace Walker project. He was able to work for Coldman due to Coldman convincing him that Peace Walker was supposed to be used solely as a deterrant, never to be launched even once. Huey was also responsible for developing the 3 prototype AI weapons. However, at some point, Huey learned of Coldman's true intentions of actually launching it once just to prove it's power as a deterrant. He then got into an arguement and refused to cooperate with Coldman any longer. As a consequence, Coldman hurls him down the stairs, wheelchair and all. After Big Boss destroyed Pupa, Huey encountered Big Boss, who tried (unsuccessfully) to lie about why he's in Costa Rica claiming that he was a entomologist trying to find a Ulysses/morphos butterfly for the Washington Treaty. Huey then explained the nature of the AI weapons, as well as the project. He also explained his origins, and suggested a way to stop Peace Walker: Snake could try to sabotage the AI designed for the Peace Walker in Strangelove's lab. Huey then gave his ID card as well as a recommendation letter to Big Boss. Huey then decided that he might quit working in the field of science due to his role in nearly causing a disaster. However, Big Boss suggested that he join Outer Heaven, as he fits into the group anyways. Afterwards, Huey gave Big Boss intel in regards to the location of Peace Walker's final testing base: An underground base disguised as a mine. He later operated the entire Mother Base as its skeleton crew while the majority of the Militaires Sans Frontieres head towards Nicaragua to put a stop towards Coldman's plans and then later helped Big Boss try to patch in to the Pentagon, more specifically the Pentagon Chairman, after Coldman activated Peace Walker and nearly caused an all-out nuclear war. Later Life Some point later, he retired and married a woman. In 1980, they had a son named Hal Emmerich. At another time later, he remarried a British woman named Julie Danzinger. Unfortunately, he eventually discovered that his stepwife was having an affair with his son, and drowned himself in the pool, nearly taking his stepdaughter, Emma Emmerich, with him. Behind the Scenes *In a pre-release interview, Hideo Kojima, when asked, hinted that Huey is "exactly the person that everyone thinks he is." Gallery File:Huey def up a 01 fix.jpg Huey CG.JPG References